Legends Of Empire
by ShadyDeadMan
Summary: Follow the mercenary captain, Ulrich Von Valdenberg and his group of novice adventurers through The Enemy Within Campaign.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on the Games Workshop Fantasy Role-playing Game. I'm using the Empire Within Campaign as the background for this story; this campaign also belongs to Games Workshop. **

**Legends of Empire **

**I****ntroduction:**

**Ulrich Von Valdenberg**

The Dog & Duck Inn, The Kings Arms, The Golden Griffon Tavern, The Prancing Goblin, The Laughing Lords Arms, The Seven Rings Tavern, The Privateers Arms … Beyond that I can't remember where I am. Three flagons of ale in every fine establishment had left me thinking that six months of fighting the forces of chaos on the Kislev border was not quite so bad afterall.

My head swam with the sight of bar room whores and the clouded mind of one who had consumed far more than he could ordinarily manage. The one on my lap was called Lillith, an old flame from back in the days long ago when I had a title to my name and money enough to burn. Things had changed a long time ago, I was no longer the young and dashing Imperial army officer. My title was lost due to the scheming ways of three younger brothers and the most poisonous of all, my sister Violletta. I will tell more of my vile kin when I am of a clearer mind.

My name is Ulrich Von Valdenberg. I was the first heir and eldest child of the Count Von Valdenberg. To look at me now one would think of me a peasant, a man of common birth and breeding. That is a view I promoted and welcomed wholeheartedly, although it was not always so. My career has been colourful indeed, from the early days as a simple nobleman. I was soon swept away with the romantic and dashing notion of becoming the greatest duellist The Empire had ever seen. Much to my horror and thanks to the interference and connivance of my siblings, I duelled one too many times and killed the son of Count Von Krueger. From there I was cast out of noble society, made an outcast from friends and family. All shunned me for my supposed crime. Little did they know that my dear sister was instrumental in setting up the fight with the intention of taking my place as heir to the Valdenberg estate.

My skills soon turned to the pursuit of killing for money. I worked hard those five years, gaining my place among the mercenary contingents heading for Kislev in the seemingly endless battle to rid the lands of the chaos filth that spilled forth from the northern wastelands. I was soon a mercenary captain leading an entire company of three hundred hardened veterans. Our successes were many, our defeats were very few. But soon I was to face my nemesis, Lord Thraxullan Demetreya. He was a leader of the foul spawn of the chaos gods. To my continuing shame and utter contempt for the foul bastard, I have to say that he was the only opponent to whom I have ever lost in armed combat. If not for the skill of my troops and their shear bloody minded ferocity, I would have been lost to the wastes years ago on that fateful day. But still we were sent scurrying back to the empire like the whipped dogs we inevitably felt like. The last I heard he fought still on the lands of Kislev. He is undoubtedly an ever present threat to all he encounters. And he is also the one I have vowed will either be my greatest conquest or the one who finally sends me to the hells. But more of him later.

From the battlefields of the northlands to the ever so genteel trials of combat of the Empire I was cast into the murky world of a judicial champion. I was employed by numerous wealthy merchants to exact revenge or justice upon those who had wronged them. It was an extremely profitable but ultimately soul destroying experience, seeing the fat merchants lord it over better men who I was hired to dispose of has left its mark on my soul. A good woman, Lucinda, was to be for a while my excuse to quit the life of combat I had led for over ten years.

We were married the following year when she became pregnant with our first child. Four others followed over the next four years. One fateful day while travelling back from town our estate was attacked and my family taken. It was said that chaos scum were responsible for the attack. I spent the best part of the next five years searching for them. During my travels I became the assistant and henchman of a renowned witch hunter. I lost count of those we butchered in the name of the emperor. All were guilty of allying with the chaos gods. All that is except the last ones we slaughtered. A young family in the wrong place at the wrong time and caught up in a pitched battle through no fault of their own.

Soon afterwards the witch hunter was killed by angry villagers related to those who were killed. I ran for my life, hunted by people I had no wish to slay. My wanderings soon brought me to the attention of a holy military order. As penance for taking the lives of those who were not inflicted with the mark of chaos I was to spend five years in the service of The Knights Templar. For five years we fought against the enemies of The Empire. For five years I longed to be free of the endless killing. Upon completion of my time among the Knights Templar, I returned to life on the road.

Now forty five years old and a grizzled veteran of many conflicts I was to return home, only to find out that my wife and children had been returned for a sizable reward, it had been bandits not chaos forces that had taken them. My initial joy was soon soured when I found she had remarried to a man of wealth and was apparently happy. She had thought me dead, and at that moment I had wished I had been slain. Reluctantly I left her to her new life and took to the roads once more.

I was soon leading another company of mercenaries. Once again we were to travel to Kislev, and that is where our story begins. For six months we had fought on the Kislev borders against the foul powers of chaos. I had lost count of those I had sent back to their dark gods. But still the one opponent I still sought after all these years continued to elude me. We have returned to The Empire for a much needed break from the fighting, and now here I sit surrounded by my company and in the arms of Lillith. She was a little on the plump side now, and wore far to much rouge for her own good, but still she set my heart racing. In those days twenty years ago, she had been a young noblewoman. Her fortunes fared even worse than my own however and she was virtually sold into an unbearable marriage. I had helped her escape and given her what I could but we lost touch soon after.

The Hammer & Anvil, finally I've remembered where we are. The place was bustling with activity. A regular drop in for soldiers and mercenaries it was an excellent place to pick up work. All I had to decide now was 'do I go back to Kislev once we are in need of coin, or shall I try my fortunes here in the empire.' I for one had seen enough of the north and would pass command on to my second in command, Elric Bernestein, a giant of a man from Altdorf. He never seemed to tire of the fighting and would lead my boys to victory against the chaos filth.

I fancied settling down again, after one more adventure. It always seemed to be one more adventure, one more quest or goal, but this time I was certain it would be the last. All I needed now was a reason to leave the company and a long adventure to take me across The Empire and back again. I was certain to find something, but I would wait until my mind was clearer before deciding on anything.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to come up with a decent story. If I do struggle trying to write it in this format, let me know and I'll see about changing it.

Chapter 1:

Companions

The hustle and bustle of a typical market morning awoke me from my drunken sleep. Lillith was at my side, her fine delicate skin brushed against me. I turned my head to the other side of the bed. Rosa lay in quiet slumber. I vaguely remember employing her services as I headed upstairs to my room above The Hammer & Anvil. It seemed a waste to leave early, any man would have been a fool to leave before his time was over. But I had an important decision to make that would likely affect the coming year and perhaps the years beyond that.

One thing I was certain of, I was done chasing ghosts. My wife and children, my nemesis, my path of none stop violence over the past twenty five years. All were secondary to the decision I would make this very day. One thing was certain; the company would survive without me. Already they longed to return to the land of Kislev. They were a bloody bloodthirsty bunch. But then again, was it really bloodthirsty to want to send the enemies of the Empire to their graves. Especially the foul minions of chaos, surely the greatest threat to civilization that had ever existed. I was also certain of one thing, I would not be returning with them.

The city of Nuln was likely to provide what I was looking for. There was always someone willing to pay ridiculous amounts of coin for simple work. Of course to me simple work was anything that involved combat or killing. It wasn't as if I needed the coin, my pockets were full with more than ten thousand golden crowns. I could earn perhaps three hundred gold coins a day, if the work was particularly hazardous. Perhaps I would take something that offered me a respite from the mayhem that I was used to living.

Ever present in my thoughts was my wife and children. I sometimes made it my business to find out how they were doing, and every time it was the same, they were happy with the nobleman who had bought their freedom. I could have returned and demanded my place as her husband, but to her I had been dead for years. What purpose would it serve. I was a creature of war and violence, no matter what I wished, could I ever really remove the taint of what I was.

My companions were Mariella and Franz Richtoffman, twin brother and sister and the best pair of rogues and warriors' one could ask for as friends and companions. I had saved the pair of them from the gallows, buying their freedom from the corrupt magistrate who was overseeing their trial and sentencing. They had been betrayed by one of their own gang. They had followed me these past six months, stating that they owed me their lives and they would serve me for one year in return for their lives being spared. I had not asked anything of them, but had put them to work alongside the men and few women of the company.

They had proved their worth time and again, I doubted strongly that there was a place they couldn't infiltrate, a pocket they couldn't pick or a treasure they couldn't evaluate, and more importantly, a mark they couldn't kill. They had started their notorious careers as lowly thieves over twelve years earlier at the tender age of sixteen after their parents were murdered by highwaymen. After a few years of petty thievery and learning the roads and cities of the empire for likely targets they fell in with a bunch of outlaws, for two years they worked their way through the ranks of the gang until they were in a position to take control. Upon the sudden and unexpected death of the gang leader and his lieutenant, the pair made their bid for the leadership after challenging the two gang leaders to a duel.

After becoming outlaw chiefs the pair raged a bloody trail across much of The Empire, terrorizing the highways as they changed their role to highwayman when their gang were annihilated by road wardens. For a while they made a profitable living from the coaches that travelled the dangerous roads of The Empire. Soon they sought a less hazardous life. Leaving the life of wanted criminals they used their newfound wealth to live among the nobles of the land. Soon their skills found a new use as hired duellists, paid to represent nobles who had been crossed or wronged. They amassed powerful enemies and came to the attention of the Assassins Guild in Altdorf. Surrounded by assassins and at the mercy of their leader, they were given a very rare ultimatum and opportunity, join us or die.

They spent five years in the employ of the Assassins Guild, learning the stealth techniques, weapons and poisons of the trade and slaying those that the guild was employed to dispatch. The twins' luck ran out when one of their fellow assassins under pressure from the authorities turned against the guild resulting in the death of every member of the assassination team except Mariella and Franz. That was when I came along, promising the magistrate a favour and paying him over one thousand coins each for their freedom. In truth I had been contacted by an associate of mine within the guild who wished either their release or their permanent silence. No longer could they ply their trade on the streets of the capital, they were forced to leave with the company and head for Kislev. Since then they have paid me back twice over, their ability to attract coin in vast amounts made them extremely popular among the company.

My third companion was the Master Wizard Johannes 'Flametongue' Steinman. He had begun his illustrious career as a wizard's apprentice in the Wizard's Academy of Altdorf. For twenty five years he studied the art of magic until he had mastered all their was to learn. He then chose to become one of the battle mages that sometimes accompanied the armies of The Empire on their epic battles against the hordes of chaos. I came across him battling a pyro-hydra after his company had been dispatched by the beast and its chaos minions. He was given the name Flametongue for his single handed victory over the terrifying creature. He joined my company soon after.

I couldn't be sure that any of them would follow me on my next adventure. Perhaps they longed to return to Kislev with the company. I would not ask anything of them, perhaps my road would be a lonely one for awhile. At least until I had found something worthy of my considerable skills, or perhaps a more relaxing stroll through some local dispute, whatever I decided on, I would never return to Kislev. The horrors of those dark days haunted me still, the grotesque and merciless butchery and carnage of fighting chaos left its mark on all those unfortunate enough to be on the frontlines of the Kislev war.

I looked around the room I had rented these past two weeks. Perhaps I would rent it for the foreseeable future, as a kind of home to come back to without having the trouble of and expense of keeping a home again. There were my possessions, a whole wagon load of goods that littered the room, weapons, armour, loot, furs, blankets and all manner of other goods I had bought, won, stolen or killed for. Mannequins were adorned with three suits of full plate mail. Alongside them were suits of chain mail and shield and weapon stands. Some I would not let out of my side, but I had no intention of travelling with a baggage train as was necessary to keep a company fighting for any length of time. There were enchanted items that never left my sight, won through the rigours of battle, war and exploration, the company wasn't beyond a spot of tomb raiding in between battles.

For today I would make do with a black leather jerkin. While I was in Nuln I had no intention of going around fully armoured, it would have been more a burden than an advantage in the tight confines of a narrow street or barroom. I pulled on a pair of black breeches and high black leather travelling boots. I fastened my cloak around my neck, again jet black in colour. I looked at myself in the mirror, straightening my hair, as black as my clothes but now greying at the sides. I ran my hand through my moustache and beard, then took it in my hand and straightened it. I fastened my scabbard around my waste and took Netharyll, my enchanted broad sword and placed it in the scabbard. I fastened my dagger sheath to my right side opposite the scabbard.

First of all I needed to visit the Bank of Altdorf. I had far too much coin to travel the highways with. Upon my untimely death I would sign it over to my wife and children. I may not be alive in their minds, but I would always carry them in my heart. Then I would look for work. I would visit the local spots in search of gainful employment. Although I looked upon it more as a break from the constant ravages of war than the next battle. I left two bags of coins beside the bed, one hundred coins in each, ten times what they would normally charge. The way I saw it, it saved me from the constant pain of loved I could no longer be with, if I sought pleasure in the arms of whores, there was no chance I could be hurt again. At least that was the idea, I had a special place in my heart for Lillith, who knows, perhaps one day I would take her away from this life, if she would come.

I would then seek out my companions once I had the promise of honest work, although dishonest was equally welcome to a group that cared little for the rules of civilization.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2:_

_Noble Intentions_

_The journey had taken many weeks since leaving his family's estate in the Border Princes. Sir Stephen Thiessmann thought of his family fondly. He thought of his three younger sisters and two elder brothers, his mother and father and grandparents. It was the first time he had ever left the territory of The Border Princes and already he was feeling the slightest hint of doubt at having left his pampered and carefree life behind him. But he was determined to succeed. He would become an adventurer and explorer, a warrior of legend and myth. He would be spoken about in revered tones by fathers reading of his exploits to their children. His father had already hired the services of the renowned and beautiful Estalian poet and bard Isabelle Othelos to record his deeds in what he intended to be the greatest adventure of all time. _

_His father Adolphus Thiessmann had surprisingly encouraged the young nobleman to seek his own path. He had said that life as a nobleman and merchant was not the life for his youngest son. He said that he had never shown the same interest in the running of the family estates and businesses as his elder brothers and that he would surely regret it if he did not follow his heart's desire to travel the Old World. To encourage the young nobleman his father had set aside his inheritance for his twenty first birthday. One hundred and fifty thousand golden crowns, just as his two brothers had received on their own birthdays._

_It was arranged that he could withdraw ten thousand crowns a year from the banks of The Empire, with ten thousand crowns available to him immediately and a further five thousand crowns that he already had present in his account, waiting for him once he reached Nuln. For travelling funds he carried twelve hundred crowns and a small bag of diamonds for trading. As a further gift his father had paid for the first month of his journey to The Empire, employing the services of a small party of travelling companions to ensure his son's safety and to help with various tasks that were the right of every young nobleman to expect. The members of his party had been paid five hundred gold crowns each for the first month of their service during the journey. Although Isabelle's fee was considerably higher and unknown to even Stephan who had been told that she would remain with him until his journey was at an end. He could only guess at how much this had cost his father. She was famed throughout the Old World for her plays and books not to mention her songs and poetry and he knew she would not have come cheaply._

_As he sat on the riverboat as it made it's way slowly but steadily north west towards Nuln up The River Aver, he opened a bottle of fine Tilean wine and poured it into his glass, momentarily dropping his slice of bread and beef into his covered lap. The silken cloth caught the crumbs of crumbling bread. He looked over to where Isabelle sat. In the moonlight of the clear star filled sky and by the lamplight set down next to her to enable her to pen her story thus far, he could not help but notice that she looked even lovelier than usual if that was at all possible. _

_He knew she was his senior by at least fifteen years, and yet she was undoubtedly the fairest woman he had ever seen. Even the young noblewomen of the Border Princes paled in comparison. And yet her attire was modest to say the least. She was dressed in a brown leather jerkin over a plain white silken shirt with ruffles at her wrists and collar. She wore black trousers and thigh high black travelling boots. At her waist she openly wore a short sword and dagger, both having the same intricate and exquisite workmanship and giving of an aura of unknown magic. Across her jerkin she wore a pistol holster in which a silver and mahogany handled pistol rested. Her waist length chestnut coloured hair was tied back in a tight ponytail and a golden coloured silk headscarf adorned her head. She sipped gently from a wine glass as she held a quill over the ink well, dabbing the end with ink and proceeding to write. As she turned towards him the light caught her features perfectly and Stephan had to wonder if he was falling in love with her, although he never dare say as much to her. He would surely be mortified if she rejected him, therefore he would continue to admire her from afar. _

_Isabelle seemed to sense him looking at her. She turned towards him and smiled then went back to writing but not before Stephan flushed bright red. He wondered whether she could tell how highly in his affections he regarded her. Reluctantly he forced himself to look away and took a long sip of his wine, emptying his glass in one large mouthful. He poured himself another full glass and placed the wine bottle on the deck at his feet. He took the large slice of bread from his lap and took a chunk out of it, savouring the taste of the fresh beef they had bought at their last stop on the river. _

_For all the talk of how dangerous The Empire had become, he had seen no sign of it during his brief travels. Weeks on the river and they had sighted no more than a handful of river bandits. He longed for the adventure that he promised himself would be waiting for him. Once he reached Nuln he was certain that his story would really begin. Isabelle would turn him into the greatest hero the Old World had ever seen, or so he continued to delude himself. In reality he couldn't help but wonder what he would actually do once he reached the city of Nuln. Surely there would be ample opportunity for a young and wealthy nobleman seeking adventure. He reached inside the pocket of his fine silk jacket and fiddled with the papers inside. They were proof of his title and letters of introduction from various associates of his father, all spoke of his undoubted noble standing and good character. They would be useful for moving among the upper echelons of Imperial society, or at least he hoped they would prove useful. He looked at his golden signet ring, the family crest emblazoned on the valuable heirloom. _

_He looked to the river boat's captain, a broad and rough looking fellow by the name of Alphonso. The captain guided the river boat steadily through the choppy waters of the River Aver. Beside him stood his apprentice Johann, if indeed he could be considered as such. Johann 'Rowlocks' Dassbut had travelled the waters of the River Reik for all of his adult life. He had owned his own rowboat until recently but had decided this would be his last trip on the river as a boatman, he longed for the wealth a life of adventure could bring him. Alphonso had hired him for the trip to Nuln, having previously known him from their time on the river. _

_He had since been employed by Stephan; at least once they arrive in Nuln he would be. Stephan considered it a prudent idea to have a skilled boatman at hand considering the amount of travel he intended to do. According to Stephan, arrangements had been made with a shipwright in Nuln to provide the young nobleman with a riverboat of his own once he arrived in the city. For road travel his father had arranged for a dozen riding horses and six pack mules to be purchased with letters of credit once they arrived. _

_Johann was a tall man of heavy build. He wore his brown hair at shoulder length, parted at one side and combed across to the other side. He wore simple workman's clothes and carried another set of travelling clothes in his leather backpack. His brown leather jacket provided at least some protection to his body and arms. He wore a long sword at his waist. Johann had proved to be an easy going fellow, although one who spoke little and often considered thoughtfully what he was saying when he did speak. Stephan had noticed the boatman was one who seemed to enjoy his own company. He would spend his spare time smoking pipeweed and fishing the River Aver for his next meal. _

_At thirty five years of age, Johann often wondered if he had left it too late for a life of adventuring. He had little in the way of skill with a blade, but he supposed that if he were ever to break free of his old life then this was the perfect time to do so. With the advance money that Sir Stephan had paid him, one hundred gold crowns and the sixty crowns he had been paid for the journey to Nuln he couldn't remember a time when he had been so wealthy. He longed for a dozen tankards of ale in The Bloated Sow, and to wake up next to the tavern girl Delores, at least he could afford her now. He had often looked on with a jealous expression as she worked the tavern for wealthy noblemen and merchants. His intention was to earn his fortune and eventually marry. It had always bothered him that he had never settled down. He blamed his situation on the bandits who murdered his family when he was just a child, since then he had been forced to fend for himself. The result of over twenty years of hatred towards bandits is that he would not hesitate to slay them wherever they could be found. _

_Stephan watched the boatman with interest as he leaned over the side of the boat looking into the depths of the river. In one hand he clutched a tankard of ale. In the other he held a smouldering pipe full of potent weed. The boatman blew rings from the pipe and watched lazily as they floated into the air. Occasionally he took a swig of ale, but seemed oblivious to everyone else on the boat. _

_Gunter and Maida Klinsman sat together as they usually did. Gunter was Stephan's squire and Maida his servant and scribe. The brother and sister had been in his family's service since they were children. Their parents still served the family on their estate along with their younger brothers and sisters. Gunter was a year older than Stephan at twenty two, Maida was just eighteen. Stephan held a great deal of affection for them both. They had been his friends since childhood. Gunter and Stephan had trained for years with the family's sergeant-at-arms and both had become proficient with a blade and shield. The three of them were proficient riders and Gunter was responsible for the care and upkeep of Stephan's horses back on the estate. _

_Gunter was a tall man of athletic build. He wore his blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore a mail shirt over a cloth shirt. He wore dark red cloth trousers and heavy brown travelling boots. He wore a long sword and dagger at his waist and carried a shield on his back, although he left the shield back in his cabin while they were travelling on the river boat. Gunter was a cheerful and friendly fellow who tried hard to see the good in everyone. His illusion of trust was likely to be shattered during their journey as he had rarely had contact with anyone who was not part of the trusted staff of Stephan's family's estate. _

_Maida was the trusted servant and friend of Stephan, she was trained and educated on the estate, and took care of most of the paperwork for Stephan as well as providing excellent cooking and cleaning skills. She wais treated very much like one of his sisters, and he wasn't beyond practical jokes and teasing. Both were taken in good nature, although Gunter and Stephan had been known to infuriate her when they joined together to torment her. Maida was a pretty young woman who wore her long golden locks down to the middle of her back. She wore travelling clothes while on the boat. _

_Ivan Tholstead and Boris Grimstein were two mercenaries that Stephan's father had hired to ensure his son reached Nuln safely. Although both were young and just beginning their life as hired swords, they both showed a great deal of enthusiasm and some skill. Both wore mail shirts over their travelling clothes, both carried a crossbow, sword and dagger, as well as a shield. They had had little to do thus far on the journey northwards and both considered themselves lucky to have been paid such a high wage for the job._

_Ivan was from the northern lands of Norsca, while Boris came from Altdorf. They had met in Altdorf and decided to travel together after Ivan helped Boris out during a barroom brawl. Ivan was by far the tallest of the group, standing over six and half feet tall, he wore his long blonde hair loose and windswept. Boris was of average height and build and wore his black hair almost cropped to his skull. The two mercenaries stood on the deck drinking ale from their tankards, both laughed and told bawdy jokes that occasionally brought a flushed look from Maida who was unused to such course and suggestive language. Although to date both had at least been courteous and polite when they addressed either Isabelle or Maida. _

_And lastly, sat together in deep intellectual conversation were the physician Augustus Steinberg and Stephan's advisor and somewhat of a scholar and teacher Marius Von Karlof. Both were old acquaintances of Stephan's father and had agreed to accompany the young nobleman as far as Altdorf where both had business to conduct. _

_Augustus was a portly man of considerable weight, although in truth also quite a small man, standing only five foot two inches in height. But no one could doubt his medical credentials. He had treated the finest nobles of the Border Princes for over thirty years, and now at the grand old age of fifty six he was getting ready for what he thought to be a well earned retirement. Although not a particularly brave man, he was somewhat intrigued by young Stephan's journey and was quite looking forward to see what he got up to while he was away from the ever watchful eyes of his usually quite strict father. _

_His grey hair and beard were neatly trimmed and gave him quite the regal look. He dressed in the finest silks, and money was no object to a man who had the wealth of over thirty years of treating the wealthy, the great and the good of the Old World. Although he was notoriously tight fisted when it came to parting with his hard earned gold. Perched on his nose was a pair of thick lensed spectacles. He was quite short sighted and hopelessly helpless without them. He rested a medical journal in his lap as he spoke to his friend and business partner Marius, as they were also well known merchants and had holdings throughout the Empire. Augustus made his home in Altdorf and had a sizeable mansion in the city with a staff of over thirty servants and guards. He carried a silver handled dagger and pistol with matching workmanship, both presents from Stephan's father for the journey. In his younger days he had been quite the shot with a pistol and felt quite comfortable carrying one again after all these years. _

_Marius was the complete opposite in looks to Augustus. He was a tall, wiry and gaunt man who looked as though he had been starved for some considerable time. In truth he suffered from a wasting disease that Augustus had been treating him for, for the past twelve years. They have been merchants and business partners for almost as long as they had known each other. Marius was married to August's older sister before she died of disease over three years earlier. He had never quite gotten over the loss and when possible can be seen sitting by his wife's grave when he is at home in Altdorf. _

_Marius was a picky dresser and refused to be seen in anything but the most expensive and exquisite outfits. Unfortunately everything he wore seemed to be too baggy on him and gave him the appearance of someone who was somewhat dishevelled. He had lost all his hair to disease over ten years ago and still remained somewhat self conscious. He was hardly ever seen in public without wearing a fancy wide brimmed hat. At fifty nine Marius was three years older than Augustus and the eldest member of Stephan's party. He was somewhat reluctant to make the trip with Stephan, but owed his father several favours and so agreed to act as his advisor. At least until they reached Altdorf where he would undoubtedly be glad to return to his palatial mansion, having even more servants than Augustus at somewhere around fifty, he could never quite remember them all. Marius wore a silver handled longsword at his waist, a present from Stephan's father. Although in truth he knew he would have trouble holding his hand steady enough to use the weapon even though he had been a proficient swordsman in his younger days. _

_Marius picked up a bottle of wine and offered to refill Augustus's glass, the old physician made a mock attempt to refuse and then seemed to reluctantly agree after Marius insisted. Stephan knew both of them liked there drink and it was often whispered that they enjoyed stronger substances when not in public. At least not in the company they were presently in but it was said that among their close circle of friends that the two were quite the party animals. Stephan had a great deal of a hard time imagining the two men in such a situation and thought it must just be rumours spread by young gossips of the royal courts of the Border Princes. They both waved and smiled as they noticed Stephan watching them, but both quickly went back to their own conversation and company. _

_Stephan looked around at the other passengers on the river boat. There were about thirty others in all. There were a few nobles from the Border Princes with their entourage of bodyguards and servants. There were two merchants and their guards. The rest were commoners who had booked the cheap cabins on the long journey to Nuln._

_Stephan twiddled with the ends of his moustache as he contemplated their arrival in Nuln. He was conscious of the fact that if he undertook something dangerous it could put them all in harms way. While the others could at least look after themselves he had to think of Maida and Isabelle. Perhaps he could rent a room in the city for them while they took care of his business. It would certainly be safer than some of the things he had planned in his mind. _

_Stephan felt the sudden chill of the cold night air. He gathered the ends of his travelling cloak and wrapped them tightly around him. He emptied another glass of wine and finished his beef sandwich. Already he felt light headed from the alcohol. He had never been one to be able to consume much before it took its effects on him. _

_Stephan stared into the sky looking up at the twin moons of Mannslieb and Morrslieb. Surrounded by stars he thought they looked almost magical in their divine elegance and thought of the tales he had been taught as a child about the moons. On a clear night like this he wished that he was looking down from a vast mountain peak into the world below and everything for miles around could be seen clearly. He thought of tales of the Worlds Edge Mountains and the evil that was said to lurk there. He thought of the Chaos Wastes of the north and exotic far off lands, and how all were now within his reach. He dreamt of leading expeditions into unchartered lands and the riches he would plunder on his journey. The more he thought of it the more fantastic his thoughts became and the more ambitious he became. Soon the world would know his name, of that he was certain. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3:_

_Nuln_

_I left the Imperial Bank of Nuln having deposited one thousand golden crowns exactly. If I lived for another year or so, I would use it to buy a small town house or perhaps a tavern. But first my hunger for another adventure was becoming decidedly unbearable. I couldn't escape the ever present feeling that I was doomed to a life of violence no matter which direction I chose for myself. I longed for the elusive adventure that would make me a wealthy man for the rest of my days. Perhaps I would find it here in Nuln, or maybe I would have to travel The Empire in search of my fortune._

_I would have to find the others soon. They would undoubtedly be eager to begin the long journey back to Kislev within the week and would probably want to know why I had no intention of going with them. I would miss the company and more importantly my close friends and associates but there was nothing for it. I had made up my mind and would not be dissuaded by their attempts to change my decision._

_I had decided that almost any work would do, although I drew the line at crawling around in the city sewers like some disease ridden rat. But it wouldn't come to that. One just had to know where to look. There were plenty of fat merchants with even fatter purses waiting to have their hand held as they travelled The Empire looking to conduct their business. The first place to look would be the Reiks Platz, the large cobbled square in the centre of the city. In the centre of the square was the Deutz Elm, a huge and ancient elm tree that crowds of people gathered around as the tree's trunk was used as a notice board by the city's employers such as the local merchants looking for guards. _

_I pushed my way to the front, not wanting to stand around all day while the massive throng of labourers and sell-swords went about the business of trying to find work for themselves. A quick look at the notices told me that I was unlikely to find a well paying job here, most were looking for inexperienced youths that they could pay a pittance. One caught my eye, specialists required for a repossession job. I was to contact a Councillor Oldenhaller at Oldenhaller Mansion, Oldenhallerstrasse. I made a note of it and decided to have a quick look around the docks first to see if any work could be found there. The councillor's job said one night only so would be useful for earning a quick coin, but there had to be other work available. _

_I was just about to leave when another caught my eye 'Wanted Bold Adventurers'. The Crown Prince Hergard Von Tasseninck of Ostland gives notice that he is currently resident in Altdorf and seeking to employ a group of skilled adventurers. The journey would take them into unexplored regions of the Grey Mountains and would pay twenty gold crowns a day as a minimum fee dependant upon experience, with a substantial bonus once the expedition was complete. _

_Admittedly I could earn at least five times that amount if I were to look for the right job and employer, but it could take weeks to find and I simply wasn't prepared to wait around for all that time and do nothing but drink ale and whisper sweet nothings in Lillith's ear. As much as the prospect of idling away my time in such a fashion was in some ways quite appealing, I knew that once I began to get too cosy I was unlikely to want to find something to occupy myself with. Besides, I quite fancied a trip to Altdorf. It had been some time since last I was in the capitol city, and a trip there would certainly be worth the effort. It would perhaps take a few weeks by coach. I would think about it and would visit the councillor later to see what he had in mind. But first I wished to look around the docks, maybe visit the Crown & Anchor, it was certainly the shadier side of town and I would have to be on my guard for trouble causers and pick pockets. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Stephan stretched his arms lazily and let out a big yawn as the crew went about securing the river boat now that they had reached Nuln. He brushed his hand through his shoulder length black hair, attempting to straighten it in the blowing wind. His party along with the other passengers had gathered at the side of the boat waiting for their turn to get their feet on dry land. Stephan had enjoyed the trip but was glad they had finally arrived, how was he to become a hero if he spent all his time travelling. The party had gathered their belongings. Ivan, Boris, Gunter and Johann carried the heavier bags while Stephan waited in the background eager to explore the city. _

_The dockyards of Nuln were full of riverboats. All along the dockside people were busy either boarding or leaving the boats. Crowds of people lined the streets, street vendors selling their wares, beggars waiting expectantly for generous donations from the wealthy looking city dwellers as they went about their business. Stephan couldn't help but notice the painted ladies as he liked to think of them. His father had certainly told him to be wary of such lower class scum as the whores and beggars, the low-lives and thieves that inhabited the city. _

_But he couldn't help himself, he stared at them in their low cut dresses, with their over indulgent use of makeup that made them appear more like mannequins in a window, or at least that was how he imagined them. He wondered what could possess someone to sell themselves and could only think that their low breeding was to blame, their commoner mentality which left them with little in the way of self respect. And still they intrigued him, and he had to admit that some of them were at least pretty in a common sort of way. But compared to women like Isabelle and even Maida, they were shallow examples of humanity. They were there only to be used by the clientele who were less than choosy about whom they paid their coin. The whores were only too happy to share a bed with anyone that could buy them their next meal. He didn't know whether to feel shame or pity for them. But he decided in that moment that someone like Isabelle would never respect him if she thought that he could lower himself in such a fashion as to actually seek the services of such ungodly women. Perhaps his superior and privileged upbringing allowed him to see beyond the petty desires of the common man, but he couldn't help but notice that those seeking the attention of the women were wealthy looking noblemen and merchants. He quickly looked away, not wanting anyone to notice that they had caught his interest. _

_The dockside was a closely packed warren of two and three storey wooden buildings. Their were an uncountable number of taverns and inns stretching off into the distance, stores such as fishmongers, butchers, bakers and general goods. It looked to Stephan as if anything could be found here. He had to wonder at the size of Nuln, if this was only the Docks District, what was the rest of the city like. He already knew the city had a population of over twelve thousand people and perhaps as many again who were visiting the city at any one time. It seemed almost unimaginable that so many people could make their home in one place. He imagined that the city must be literally crawling with life. There was nothing in the Border Princes that even came close to the size of Nuln. It was a fitting start to his journey. He had to think big if he were to have the grandest of tales told of his deeds. _

_Once they had all left the riverboat, Stephan gathered them around with the enthusiasm of a small boy about to go on his first adventure. _

"_I think the first thing we need to do is find somewhere suitable to stay. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Stephan asked excitedly. _

"_I suggest, Sir Stephan that we go to my townhouse and use it while we are in the city, although there isn't enough room for your hired help. I'm certain we can find room for Miss Othelos and your servant girl but the others will have to find an inn while we are in the city. Augustus insisted. He had no intention of staying in an inn when he had a perfectly good house he could use. Most of the year it was occupied by his servants and only used when he visited the city. _

"_Splendid, Augustus. It was a fortunate day indeed when my father asked you to accompany us. First we will make our way across town to Augustus's town house. Then Ivan, Boris, Gunter and Johann can look for somewhere to stay. We'll then meet up tomorrow morning after breakfast in the Reiks Platz to look for the start of our journey. Surely there will be someone who recognizes the potential of having a young nobleman and his entourage for hire." Stephan said confidently, certain of the fact that anyone would be a fool to not have the sense to hire him if he found something that interested him. _

_Half an hour later they were at Augustus's town house. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I pushed my way to the front of the bar, the crowd in the Crown & Anchor were already well into their drinking. _

"_A tankard of ale, Hermann." I said to the tavern keeper. I had been in the tavern enough over the years to become acquainted with some of the characters who frequented the place. _

"_A fine day to you too, Ulrich. A tankard of Hermann's finest brew coming up, that's nine pennies." The chubby tavern keeper replied as he whistled noisily to himself while he poured the ale. _

"_A busy day today, Hermann, the riverboats must be arriving by the dozen." I said looking around the tavern as the crowd seemed to grow by the minute with fresh faces coming in off the river. I opened my belt purse and took out the coins, handing them to Hermann. _

"_Indeed they are, a whole mercenary company arrived just an hour ago and many of them chose my fine establishment to part with their hard earned coin. And that reminds me, how come I hardly ever see any of your boys in here lately?" Hermann questioned with a hint of disapproval and a look of disappointment at losing potential customers. _

"_They return to Kislev within the week Hermann. Most are either with their families or with whomever they can buy for the night. If you let the whores into your tavern I'm sure you'd see business pick up." I said with a grin as he looked at me with a disapproving look._

"_You know they are more trouble than they are worth, I've had a lot less fights in here since I barred them all. People come in here for a good time, not to be fighting over bloody street whores."_

"_Whatever you say, Hermann. Watch that drink, you're over-pouring it." I said as the ale spilt over the sides, it certainly wasn't like Hermann to get distracted and spill ale._

_Hermann handed me the drink and wiped the side of the tankard then mopped up the spilt ale from the bar. _

"_And what about you, Ulrich? Are you returning to Kislev?" Hermann questioned as he bit into a rather tasty looking red apple. _

"_Not this time, Hermann. I'm looking for something closer to home. I'm thinking maybe some fat merchant needs protecting on the road, or something like that, anything that pays good coin." I replied with a grin. I downed the ale in one gulp and handed him the tankard for a refill._

_I spent the next five hours talking to Hermann and some of the regulars. I took it easy after the first. I couldn't really afford another day drunk, so limited myself to ten tankards and a rather large portion of beef stew, strong cheese and crusty bread. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_It's been hours since we started looking, everywhere is full." Gunter complained as their search for somewhere to stay was not going at all well. They had tried over thirty inns and all were bursting at the seams._

"_Well if their lordships hadn't insisted on us commoners finding our own place to stay we would be enjoying a few tankards of ale by now." Johann complained as he tugged on the straps on his backpack to make it appear as though it was becoming something of a burden. _

"_Your right, Johann. Ain't we good enough for the ever so high and mighty Sir Thiessmann." Ivan said with a hint of venom in his voice._

_Gunter found it difficult to hear such criticism of the young nobleman. He had known him all his life and knew that though he was a little clueless when it came to such things as class he was in fact a decent man. _

"_All we can do is keep trying to find somewhere, ain't no use us complaining." Boris said with almost a hint of disinterest, as though he knew only to well what to expect from the wealthy and the titled. _

"_We should return to the docks. Maybe we should have started there in the first place. We saw dozens of inns on the way into the city. Surely one of them will have rooms to rent." Gunter said hopefully, not wanting to think about the possibility of a night on the cold stone cobbles. _

_Claudia eyed the group of lost looking men from the safety of the alleyway. They looked like clueless easy marks. But they also looked like they didn't have that much to steal. Not that she was a thief of course. Her skills lay more in the knowing who's who and where to find that special place that people were always looking for, she was a guide to the city, or more commonly referred to as a bawd. _

_But her organisation, or at least the one that had adopted her into its ranks when she arrived in the city of Nuln, wasn't too choosy about who they robbed, just as long as the gold continued to flow into the coffers. The Thieves Guild of Nuln was a large multi headed beast with various operations throughout the city. Claudia belonged to the gang led by the wealthy merchant and businesswoman Luciana Krank. They had treated her well, and more importantly the gang was an all female organisation, much to her initial surprise and good fortune. It wasn't that she hated men. It was just that they gave her more reason to be suspicious of their intentions. _

_The plan usually went something along the lines of show the mark around the city. Get them into a position where they were easy targets for the Guild's thieves to take advantage of them. And then rob them blind. Or she could go for a likely more profitable mark, one of the many merchants and traders come to sell their wares at the local market and looking for a good time among the city's shadier establishments. _

_Claudia Schon had originally come from Bretonnia, from the city of Quenelles. She had grown up in an orphanage with her younger sister Mariana, both of them left for Nuln when Claudia had a problem with a minor nobleman and needed to put some distance between her and the city. Now both of them worked for the guild showing people around the city, more specifically to the places were the guild operated, such as the brothels, the gambling and drugs dens, the inns and taverns. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_By early evening I had returned to the Hammer & Anvil Inn. Luckily Johannes, Mariella, and Franz, as well as my second in command Elric were all sat around one of the tables in the quiet barroom. Two others were sat with them, old acquaintances of ours, Saphariel Sylvanoak & Gothrad Borrenson. Saphariel was an elven warrior from the Loren Forest, Gothrad a Dwarven Giant Slayer from the Worlds Edge Mountains, both had fought with the company for many years and were by the looks of it going to return to Kislev with them. _

"_Ulrich, my fine fellow, get yourself a drink and join us." Johannes shouted as he sipped from his glass of red wine. _

_I waved to them and went to the bar. Wilhelm the inn keeper was waiting with my drink even as I approached. "Will there be anything else, Ulrich?"_

"_Nothing for now, Wilhelm. I'll have something to eat later and perhaps a bottle of wine for a change." I said with a smile and walked over to the others who were sat looking down at an old weathered map of The Empire and were discussing which way was the best route to return to Kislev. _

"_What do you say, Ulrich, which is the best path to Kislev?" Elric asked through a mouthful of bread and cheese washed down with a half tankard of ale. _

"_Isn't it obvious? Nuln to Altdorf, Altdorf to Talabheim, and Talabheim to Kislev City up the River Urskoy, then Kislev City to Praag, there really is only one acceptable route." I said, stating the obvious and wondering what they were arguing about when they all knew the answer. The argument erupted into shouts as they continued their rather noisy discussion._

"_I've something to tell you." I said reluctantly._

"_And what's that lad?" Asked Johannes with his usual cheery grin spread across his face._

"_I won't be returning with you." I said quietly. The noise stopped almost immediately as all eyes were suddenly on me. _

"_What do you mean, Ulrich?" Elric questioned with a grin. He had long sought to lead the company and knew this was his big chance to become company commander. _

"_I mean I'm finished. There are things I want to do while I'm here in Nuln and they don't involve returning to that hellhole." I said firmly, making sure they knew I would not be talked out of my decision. _

"_But what about the company, they need you to lead them." Franz said, looking to his sister for agreement. _

"_Elric will do a fine job without me, let's face it he's wanted it for long enough." I said looking at the giant of a man and nodding my approval. He nodded back, laughed heartily and downed his ale in one gulp before shouting Wilhelm for another tankard of ale. _

"_How long will you be staying here?" Mariella asked, looking somewhat disappointed at the news. _

"_I don't know yet. I'm thinking of travelling around for awhile. I know where to find you all if I decide to change my mind." _

_We drank for hours talking about my announcement, but despite all their efforts, they were unable to change my mind. Eventually they gave up trying, although the twins seemed particularly upset that I would not be returning with them. Later that evening Lillith appeared and walked over to where I was sat, a big smile on her face. She sat down on my lap and whispered in my ear._

"_I have something to tell you, Ulrich."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Claudia had followed the group into the Docks District, watching their every move as they wandered aimlessly trying to find somewhere to stay. She almost felt sorry for them, almost. Suddenly they stopped and one of them turned around looking directly at her, she had been seen._

"_I can't be certain but I think that young lady is following us." Gunter said to the others and pointed in her direction._

"_Well let's ask her what she wants. I'm always ready to meet pretty young women, especially ones that follow me around." Ivan said as he began walking over to Claudia._

_Claudia quickly rehearsed in her head what she was going to say and then walked forward to meet them._

"_I'm sorry to disturb you, gentlemen. But I couldn't help but notice you seemed somewhat lost. I know the city very well and was wondering if you would like to hire my services for the day, shall we say a gold crown."_

"_You've been following us for some time …." Gunter said, his words trailing off as Claudia interrupted him. _

"_Claudia, my name's Claudia. I would have approached you earlier but I wasn't quite sure if you needed my help." Claudia said, playing the friendly female guide like she had many times before._

"_I say we hire her, it has to be worth it if she can find us somewhere to stay." Ivan said with a grin, although the others knew his reason for wanting to hire the pretty young woman._

"_Is it agreed then? My services for the day for one gold crown. You won't find anyone better than me to show you around the city. I know right away a place you can stay, it's cheap and quiet, although it's not the finest establishment where you could rent a room."_

"_We've been walking around for hours, I say we go with her, rent the rooms, drop off our backpacks and get ready for a night out in the city." Ivan said with a wide smile, his enthusiasm almost too much to bear at the thought of ale, food and women, and not necessarily in that order. _

"_Follow me gentlemen, The Reaver's Return awaits." Claudia said with a wicked grin._

_Ten minutes later they walked down a dark, rubbish strewn alleyway that seemed perfect for an ambush if she were leading them into a trap. Gunter rested his hand on the hilt of his blade to feel the reassurance of being able to draw it quickly if they were attacked. They had already walked down a maze of back alleyways and he wondered how easy it would be to find their way back if they became lost in the labyrinthine network of what passed for streets in the heart of the Docks District. _

_Claudia stopped outside an unremarkable looking run down three storey wooden building, the only thing that stood out was the tattered and weather worn sign that read 'The Reaver's Return'. Gunter went up to one of the grimy ground floor windows and peered inside. He caught a glimpse of light coming from inside but otherwise there was no sign of life, not even the sound of a typical barroom that one might expect from an inn. All of them showed by their expressions that they were not exactly impressed by the place, but it didn't halt Claudia's enthusiasm. Gunter followed by the others took in the terrible stench of the place. It stank of rotten fish, human waste and discarded rubbish. Ivan launched a large rat down the alleyway as it crawled over his boot. It crashed into a wall at the end of the alleyway and scurried off in fright. _

"_Could you have brought us to a worst cesspit?" Boris complained with a look of shear disgust on his face as he took in is surroundings. _

"_I'm sorry it's not up to your standards, gentlemen. But the city is busy at this time of year and most of the inns are full. We could try some of the hotels across town if you like, but it will cost you thirty silver shillings for a room here for the four of you. If we go across town, it will cost twenty gold crowns each per night, in even the cheapest hotels. So I'll leave it with you."_

"_We stay here. There's no way I intend to part with my hard earned coin for the exorbitant prices that we'll be charged in the city. Besides which it will leave more coin for enjoying a few nights out while we get ourselves settled in the city." Ivan said with eager anticipation at the thought of a long night's drinking and womanising. Ivan tried the door with his boot and shoved it hard but it wouldn't budge. _

"_Shove it." A voice shouted from inside. Seconds past and then he shouted it again._

_Ivan put his shoulder to the door and rammed it with all the strength he could muster. The group looked at each other in turn as the rotten wooden door came apart like it had been chopped with an axe. It lay on the floor in dozens of splintered pieces. _

"_I said shove it, not destroy it, young man. I hope someone intends to pay for that mess." Said the white haired and wrinkled old inn keeper. _

"_You said shove it old man, I shoved it. I'm not paying because you didn't replace a door that was clearly rotting."_

"_I want six gold crowns for the door or I'm calling the city watch."_

"_Come on, Grasser. Give the fine gentlemen a break."_

"_Now you look here, young Claudia, I have a business to run here and now have no front door because of his heavy handedness."_

"_How about one gold crown each, will that cover the cost?" Gunter said, trying to reason with the man._

"_That's only four crowns, I want six." Grasser said as he fiddled nervously with a bar towel._

"_I say we get out of here and find somewhere that isn't going to rob us blind." Ivan shouted as his temper began to flare._

"_Take the four crowns, Grasser. It's worth more than that rotten old door anyway." Claudia urged the old man. _

"_Alright, but I must need my head seeing to. Four gold crowns it is, and before you come any further make sure that great ox doesn't break anything else, like one of my walls." Grasser complained, even as a slight hint of a smile crossed his face. Only Claudia noticed and she returned a knowing smile while the men's heads were turned away. _

_Each of the group took a gold crown and handed them to Gunter who then walked over to the rather pleased looking inn keeper and handed him the coins. _

"_If you're looking for a room, I've got a four bed for rent, although if you're looking for more than tonight I'll need a week in advance, ten gold crowns."_

"_You're a shifty old goat aren't you, granddad." Ivan said accusingly as he wondered how much more the old charlatan was going to wriggle out of them. _

"_That's a fair price for a good room, and I don't see you fellows getting anywhere in the city. You all look as if you could do with a bath, it's a silver shilling each for the washroom per day." Grasser said with a gleam in his eye._

"_Alright a week it is, inn keeper." Gunter said as he took out two gold crowns and ten silver shillings. The others did likewise, again handing the coins to Gunter. _

"_Call me Grasser, everyone else does." Rudolph Grasser said as he almost hopped from foot to foot with excitement as the coins dropped into his hand. _

"_Are the rooms ready?" Gunter asked._

"_Of course, show them where to go, Claudia." He said pointing to the stares._

_Claudia led them all up to a dingy room in the attic. The stairs creaked with every footstep and the banister felt like it was going to come lose at any moment. The room was bare except for four beds, an old wooden cupboard and four metal bed pans. A single blanket was neatly folded at the bottom of each bed and a pillow at the top of each bed. _

_Gunter walked over to the window, ensuring that it was secure. Claudia looked on in amusement._

"_I'll wait for you gentlemen downstairs." Claudia said and turned to walk away. She was gone seconds later to collect her gold crown for getting them to the inn. _

_Each of them took off their backpacks and dropped whatever else they were carrying such as food sacks and water canteens, shields and weapons. Each of them kept a dagger but left the rest behind, hopefully they wouldn't need them later that night, Gunter thought to himself._

"_I could do with visiting The Bloated Sow. I've got a date with Delores." Johann said. The others looked at the quiet man with surprise, he had said little during their journey and almost nothing since leaving the riverboat._

"_Who's Delores?" Boris questioned with a sudden interest._

"_Just one of the tavern girls who works The Sow. I always promised myself if I could ever afford a night with Delores I would be a happy man." Johann replied with the briefest hint of a smile. _

"_I hope there's plenty more where she came from, Johann." Ivan said as he slapped him on the back and laughed out loud._

"_Where's The Bloated Sow?" Gunter asked._

"_It's down by the dockside. We walked past it earlier." _

"_Then that's our first stop, Johann." Gunter said as he readied himself._

_Ten minutes later they had locked their room and were ready for the night ahead. Claudia waited for them at the bar, she sipped from a tankard of ale and watched as they approached. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I was in no fit state now to visit Councillor Oldenhaller. What with the constant flow of ale and the fact that Lillith had told me she wished to travel with me, I was at something of a loss for words. The others sat at the same table they had occupied all day, and were growing increasingly more boisterous with each tankard they drank. I had taken Lillith over to a quiet corner to listen to what she had to say._

"_I want to come with you, Ulrich. Just you and me on the road, until we find somewhere nice to build our own house." Lillith said with determination in her eyes._

"_But it will be dangerous Lillith, I don't know what my next job will be, but it will likely involve some kind of risk."_

"_I don't care. I've had enough of this life. I want to come with you."_

_I couldn't tell whether she had been drinking too much or not, but this wasn't like the Lillith I knew, she had always hated the idea that I was involved in such violent occupations. I honestly didn't know what to say, I could hardly drag her along with me when it was certain that I would have to protect her as well. I had to talk her out of it, that was for certain, but once she got an idea in her head it was hard to talk her out of it._

_I kept thinking about the jobs I had seen, tomorrow I would visit Oldenhaller, and then I would think about travelling to Altdorf for the other one, I just needed a job in-between cities to keep myself occupied. _

_The next four hours were spent in a drunken conversation with Lillith as I tried to persuade her that life on the road was far too dangerous, in the end she stormed off cursing my name as a son of a whore, and the offspring of an ork. My companions didn't help matters when they cheered as she left, chanting my name and calling for more ale. The night continued much as it had the previous night with far too much ale consumed and me felling like I really couldn't take another drop. Unfortunately Elric was not a man who you refused to drink with and so we drank, and drank, and drank, until we could drink no more._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
